


Leave Your Mark

by kismetkai



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Chanyeol is a nurse, Hospital, Jongin is a doctor, M/M, both of them are dumb, but sehun is the dumbest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 17:54:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12090300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kismetkai/pseuds/kismetkai
Summary: Jongin always believed happy endings were just unfinished stories but Chanyeol is determined to prove him wrong.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, I found this w.i.p in my aff account and thought I would transfer it to this platform. I like this story and hopefully can pursue it further when inspiration strikes. Also I honestly don't know how the hospital system works so all of the information is from the my mind so please take it with a grain of salt.

Tattoos represent permanence. Kind of like mountains. They remain in the same place, same position, and same form. Forever constant and dependable. Love isn’t. Love is more like the fake tattoo you get as a kid. Pressed against your skin one moment, looking amazing, and then fading the next, leaving nothing but a distorted image. If you scratch it hard enough, it’ll disappear even faster. Then you can buy a new one and start the whole process over.

However, as ephemeral as these fake tattoos are, the scars they leave behind last forever.

Kim Jongin: the son of two of Korea’s most brilliant surgeons, Kwon Boa and Kim Jonghyun. When the couple first got together, they were called the Dynamite Duo, a name too close to the truth. Their love was like a fuse. Hot tempered, bold, and explosive, they fed off each other’s energy, being the push in times of hesitation and the pull in times of overexertion. The world they created definitely started with a bang but it ended with a whimper.  People said they fell too hard too fast without a care about the damage. Which is why when the fuse finally burned out, Jongin was left in the dark.

At the tender age of seven, his parents got a divorce. That’s when Jongin decided that love doesn’t last. He’d witnessed it in his own parents. The dimming light in his mother’s eyes as she replaced sweetheart with his father’s real name. The lack of affection in his father’s voice when he said he would be late for dinner again. The truth was a heavy burden for a seven year old but Jongin survived. He survived when his parents didn’t tell him about the divorce until his dad already had his suitcase packed. He survived when his mom went straight to work in the hospital the next day and didn’t come back until midnight so his neighbor had to cook him dinner and he tucked himself in. He survived when he heard his mom bring home a different man every week and never bothered to introduce any one of them to him. He survived when his mother forgot his dance recital and when his father canceled his weekly visits because his new girlfriend got sick. Disappointment was a constant state of mind but he survived. He graduated high school as valedictorian, afraid to look into the crowd as he said his speech because he knew he wouldn’t see his parents if he did. As the son of two surgeons he also attended med school and became a pediatric surgeon. He did everything that was expected of him. ( _“You are so predictable. Honestly, how do you not get bored with yourself. I’m definitely bored of you,” Sehun drawls. “Predictability means stability, Sehun” _)__

__Kim Jongin watched as his parents scratched their fake tattoo with every scorching word and indifferent look and decided that he didn't want the scars. Maybe because his whole life was filled with fake tattoos from his parent’s marriage to the way they shoved nannies in his face, Jongin stopped believing that he could find happiness with someone else._ _

____

____

Which is why Kim Jongin doesn’t really do love--

( _“What does that even mean,” Sehun whines._

__

__

“ _It means that love is a very particular combination of various hormones and it disappears when there is a surplus or deficiency so I refuse to willingly participate in a -- . ___

____

____

“ _God you need to get laid.” _)__

__

__

__

__

But maybe fate has other plans for Jongin.


	2. Chapter 2

“SO MUCH FOR MY HAPPY ENDING” blares through the room, causing Jongin to accidently slap himself, in his lethargic state, as he tries to cover his ears.  Jongin automatically lifts his arm to smash his hand on the alarm clock to turn off the song that was his anthem in high school.  Sehun has once again changed his alarm and now he hates Avril Lavigne. Great. What a fantastic way to start the morning.

Jongin opens one eye, crusty with remnants of sleep, to look at the time and has to squint when he sees the bright red numbers flash back at him. 4:30 AM. He sighs and struggles to get into an upright position.

One of the perks of being a doctor is that you get the honor of waking up before the rest of the city.  “Even the sun is still sleeping” Jongin mutters to himself as he opens the curtains and is only met with darkness.  He makes his way to the shower and prepares for another day. 

 

When he reaches the hospital, he notices something is off but he can’t seem to put his finger on it. “Hey Dr. Kim!” Jongdae chirps from his perch at the nursing station, a huge smile on his face. Jongin nods in his direction and continues on walking even though he’s surprised to see Jongdae being so lively so early in the morning. Jongdae is not a properly functioning human being until he has had a cup of black coffee and even then he just glares in Jongin’s direction as sign of greeting because they both aren’t morning people and over the years have come to a mutual agreement that neither of them have the time, energy, or care to lift up their facial features to form a smile for the sake of social decorum. The smile on Jongdae’s face should have been the first red flag but Jongin was too tired to overanalyze the male nurse’s abnormal behavior. Which is why Jongin does his usual rounds of the hospital, starting with his favorite (he’ll deny it if you ask him) patient. 

 

He stands in front of the door that has hello kitty and ironman stickers decorating the front. Usually patients don’t get a personalized room but this little girl has been here for so long, both the nurses and Jongin fought to have it customized. Junmyeon had only relented when Jongin said that a child should at least feel comfortable if a hospital was going to be her home.  Four years is a lifetime when you are child and Jongin wouldn’t wish it on anyone.  She was the first patient that he ever had and holds a special place in his heart.

 

“Hey Sooyoung” he whispers as he opens the door quietly and sees the seven year old playing with Legos.  He’s not surprised to see her up but knows she is not awake because she wants to be but rather because sleep was never her friend.

“Nini oppa” she exclaims as she opens her arms so Jongin can come hug her. She is the only one in the hospital who calls him by that name. Actually she gave that nickname to Jongin when she was three and couldn’t properly pronounce his name. Jongin had insisted that she call him oppa instead of doctor and she was delighted. The nickname became a habit and habits die hard when your whole life is within four white walls of a hospital room. 

“Did you miss me?” Jongin asks as he sits on the side of her bed. “I just need to take your pulse and then you can go back to playing,” Jongin states while he takes the stethoscope around his neck and brings it to her heart.

“So is my heart normal yet?” Sooyoung grins when she sees Jongin’s pout and brings her hand to his face and strokes it with a carefulness that a seven year old shouldn’t have. “You are my favorite oppa” She whispers and blushes.

Jongin smiles and is about to say some lame joke ( _“At least you finally admitted your jokes are lame. Acceptance is always the first step in self-improvement” “For the love of god, Oh Sehun--” _) when a man pokes his head in the room and screams “I HAVE CHOCOLATE PUDDING!” making Jongin jump and fall off the bed.  Sooyoung starts laughing and the man hurriedly comes to help Jongin off the floor but Jongin’s pride is wounded and help would only hurt him more. Jongin pushes himself off the floor and is ready to lecture the man about startling patients like that (even though he was the only one startled but that’s irrelevant) when he comes into contact with the human incarnation of a puppy.__

____

____

“What big eyes you have” Jongin blurts out. _Dammit I really shouldn’t be hanging out with Sehun, my brain to mouth filter is decaying. ___

____

____

There is silence until the man says “All the better to see you with, my dear”

Sooyoung is red in the face from laughing too hard and Jongin is scared she might actually have trouble breathing if this continues so he clears his throat and shoves his hand towards the man and says , “I’m Kim Jongin, The head of the pediatric department in this hospital.”

“Well hello Dr. Kim, I am Park Chanyeol, the new peds nurse.”


End file.
